A Good Impression
by MaybeTomorrow721
Summary: Dilemma! Dilemma! Dilemma! That's all that Jamie Reagan and Eddie Janko are thinking as they deal with new partners and the Reagan Family's reaction to their relationship. The pair have to remember that first impressions aren't always everything. Third story in The Oh So Easy Relationship collection.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story is mostly about Jamie and Eddie dealing with new partners, so it switches between their points of view. The Oh So Easy Relationship collection are all the stories I've written so far. That means New Start, Truth Be Told, and this one, A Good Impression. The collection is about Jamie and Eddie's relationship, how it progresses, and all that good stuff. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please review!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jamie Reagan walked out of the men's locker room, tired, after a twelve hour tour. During tour, he had to deal with a person throwing bottles at pedestrians passing by. Unfortunately, Jamie was one of the people who got hit, and had to go to the hospital to get stitches. He had a slight headache, but was allowed back on tour. The headache had slowly subsided as the day went on, but it was still there. He just wanted to go home to bed. He was almost at the door when someone called his name.

"Reagan."

Jamie shoulders fell as he exhaled.

 _"Why me?"_ He asked himself, but turned around anyway to acknowledge the person. He sighed when he saw who it was.

"What's up, Sarge?" Jamie called back to his CO.

"I just need to tell you something," Renzulli said. "Have a minute?"

"For you, Sarge, I have all night," Jamie said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, ha, Reagan," Renzulli said. "Be serious, will you?"

"I'll try my best."

Renzulli shook his head. "Well, kid, you're getting a new partner on Monday, and I know what you're thinking. 'Sarge, I've only been riding with you for a little over a month.' I know that, but I think you're ready to be out on your own. Now, your new partner is Lavender Harper. She's a transfer from the 3-6, and her first day is Monday, so be nice."

"When am I not nice?" Jamie joked.

"Your jokes prove my point. By the way, don't fall in love with this one, okay?"

"Don't worry, Sarge," Jamie assured. "I know one four foot tall, blonde-headed, wise ass that would shoot me if I did."

"Yeah, and I wouldn't mind if she did," Renzulli chuckled. "Now, get out of here."

Jamie smiled as he headed toward the door. "See you, Sarge."

"See you, Reagan."

With that, Jamie left and went to his car. He was thinking about his new partner when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hey, beautiful. Aren't you supposed to be on tour?"

"I am," Eddie Janko responded. "I was just calling to see how your tour went while Regetti got coffee."

"That's sweet, Janko," Jamie said. "What's your real reason?"

"What I'm not allowed to be nice?" Eddie asked incredulously.

"No, it's fine," Jamie told her. "My tour was okay. I had to go to the hospital at the beginning of it, but I'm fine."

"What?" Eddie said a little irritated. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Like I said it was at the beginning of tour and I thought you'd be sleeping. I didn't want to wake you."

"Okay," Eddie said skeptical. "What happened?"

"Some guy was throwing bottles, and I got hit in the head with one," Jamie said as he unlocked his car, placed his bag inside, sat down and closed the door. "I'm fine, though. It was only a few stitches."

"I'm glad you're all right, but call me next time, okay? Even if I'm sleeping."

"Okay. I'll remember that. I promise," Jamie told her.

Eddie sighed, and then snorted. "Have you told your family about you dating a particularly good looking female cop?"

Jamie groaned. "That's the real reason you were calling, and no I haven't. I only just left the precinct, and I haven't even turned on my car."

"Come on, Reagan," Eddie cried. "It's Friday. You've had all week to tell them."

"I'm getting to it. I just-"

"Haven't gotten to it," Eddie finished for him.

"Yeah," Jamie said. "And I have other things to worry about now. I'm getting a new partner on Monday."

"Really?" Eddie asked surprised. "Why so early?"

"Sarge thinks I'm ready to be a sergeant all by myself," Jamie replied.

"He's the only one," Eddie muttered quietly.

"Thanks, Janko," a sarcastic Jamie said.

"I'm only half kidding," Eddie said. "Anyway, who's your new partner?"

"Her name's Lavender Harper, a transfer from the 3-6. Her first day is Monday." Jamie said flatly.

"You sound oh so happy about this," Eddie said sarcastically.

Jamie sighed. "It feels like I've had too many partners and last time I was partnered with a transfer, we started off on bad terms. He also ended up in the morgue."

"Jamie," Eddie said soothingly. "Don't think that way. Harper is not Vinny. You know, you two may hit it off. Or not. You won't really know until you get there."

"You know if you left the last two sentences off that would have been sufficient," Jamie informed her.

"I try to help you and that's what you say?" Eddie said sassy. "I'm so sorry I'm not a guru of advice like you, Reagan. By the way, the truth hurts."

"It's the gesture that counts," Jamie said simply.

"You're unbelievable," Eddie said. "I have to go. I'll see you later, Reagan. I love you."

"Love you, too. See you later."

Jamie hung up and started his car. He hated working opposite shifts from Eddie. It limited his time with her, but it comes with the job. He sighed and headed for home as his mind raced with Eddie, Lavender Harper, and his family.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie was exhausted after her tour. It seemed like everyone was awake last night in New York City. She hit the up button on the elevator in Jamie's apartment building. It seems like she spent more and more of her time here than not. She wondered if Jamie was awake as the elevator doors opened up. Her question was answered as she saw who was on the elevator.

"Hey."

"Hey," Eddie greeted as she stepped into the elevator and he stepped out. "Going for a run?" she added seeing his outfit.

"Yeah," Jamie said as he held the door open with his arm. "I have the day off, so thought I'd go."

"Okay," Eddie responded feeling a little awkward. "Have fun. I'm going to bed."

"Okay. See you when I get back."

Eddie nodded then Jamie took his arm out from in between the doors. The last thing Eddie saw of her boyfriend was his retreating back, and then the doors closed. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She hit the fifth floor button.

 _"What was that about?"_ Eddie asked herself as the elevator went up. _"Is he ignoring me?"_

Eddie thought about it as the elevator continued its upward course. It made sense the more the wheels in her head turned. Jamie was thinking about his new partner and after confessing why he didn't really want a new partner, he wanted to avoid the situation completely. Act as if nothing was bothering him. The elevator dinged and opened its doors when it reached the fifth floor. As she opened Jamie's apartment door, she decided to wait up for Jamie and talk to him when he got home. First, she had to make herself breakfast…

/

Eddie was reading a book on the couch when Jamie walked into the apartment. He quickly said 'hello', then rushed into the kitchen. She sighed, marked her place in the book, got up from the couch, and headed toward the kitchen.

"So, how was your run?" Eddie asked starting the conversation off with small talk.

"It was fine," Jamie said from behind the refrigerator door. "Why are you still up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," Eddie replied as he closed the door and opened a water bottle.

"Okay. Well, I'm all ears," Jamie told her as he drank his water.

"What's up with you?" Eddie questioned concerned. "You seem to be ignoring me."

Jamie stopped drinking and said, "I'm sorry about that. I just didn't really want to talk about my new partner."

"Really?" Eddie asked not believing him.

"Yeah," Jamie said. "I thought about what you said on the phone last night, and you're right. Harper is not Vinny."

Eddie eyed him suspiciously. Jamie looked at her innocently and said, "What?"

"You're taking advice from me. It's just something different," Eddie said simply.

Jamie placed his arms on her hips and smiled. "Is it a good different?"

"Yeah, I would say so."

Jamie's smile widened, and then he leaned in and kissed her.

/

The next day, Jamie walked into his childhood home through the front door. He walked to the kitchen seeing if he could be helpful.

"Hey, all," Jamie greeted his brother, and sister.

"Hey, Jamie," the two said in unison.

"You guys need any help?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," Erin said. "Can you grate some cheese?"

"Sure," Jamie answered. Jamie got the cheese grater and the block of cheese and started his work.

"So, kid, how's Eddie?" Danny questioned with an amused smile.

Jamie started grating the cheese a little harder, and then responded. "She's fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, a little birdie told us that you've been seeing _a lot_ of her," Erin informed him with the same smile as Danny.

Jamie bit his lip. "Did Dad tell you that?"

"No, but the other person who lives in this house may have overheard you telling Dad about your relationship," Danny replied still smiling.

"Great," Jamie said sarcastically. "How long have you two known?"

"I've known since Tuesday. Danny was the one who told me," Erin said.

"I've known about it since Monday. I was over here with Gramps and he told me," Danny said.

"What did I tell you?" Henry asked innocently.

"Thanks, Grandpa," Jamie said with more sarcasm.

"What did I do?" Henry inquired confused.

"You told me about his little mistress," Danny told him with an even wider smile.

"Oh, well, I knew you would spread it to the family and I thought it was about time everyone knew," Henry said not feeling ashamed at all.

Jamie sighed and rolled his eyes. "I love my family."

"Yes, you do, and keep grating that cheese," Erin said.

"When are you inviting her to one of these shin-dings?" Henry demanded.

Jamie snorted. "Never. I'm afraid you'll all scare her away."

"Come on," Danny said faking a hurt face. "We're not that bad."

"Yes, you are," Jamie told him smiling.

The playful banter continued as they prepared dinner. After everyone was seated and the family said grace, Frank started the dinner conversation.

"Jamie, I hear you're getting a new partner tomorrow, correct?"

"Yeah," Jamie answered. "Lavender Harper. She's a transfer from the 3-6."

Danny grinned. "Don't fall in love with this one, kid."

Everyone except Jamie and Frank laughed at Danny's remark.

"Funny, Danny," Jamie said flatly. "Renzulli said the same thing."

"I assume you told everyone about you and Eddie?" Frank questioned his youngest.

"Nope," Jamie said nodding towards Henry.

Frank looked at Henry with a disbelieving face. "Really, Pop?"

"Hey, he was going to tell everyone eventually," Henry said defending himself.

Jamie shook his head at his grandfather. "Something Eddie tells me a lot that can refer to you Grandpa is 'you're unbelievable, Reagan'."

"Wow, so you two haven't even gotten to first name basis yet?" Danny joked.

Jamie smiled. "Shut up, Danny."

"I'm only yanking your chain, kid. I know what base you two are at." Danny teased.

"They have sex, what's the big deal?" Jack said with a straight face.

"Ewww," seven voices chimed together.

"Good attitude, Jack," Jamie said trying not to laugh his head off and giving him a fist bump.

"Hey, don't tell my kid sex is good, okay?" Danny told Jamie.

"You're saying sex is bad?" Nicky asked.

"For his age, yes," Linda added.

"Let's stop talking about this," Erin said uncomfortable.

"Agreed," Frank said with a stoic face and everyone laughed.

"When are you inviting Eddie over?" Linda asked Jamie after the laughing ended.

"When someone tells me I can," Jamie replied.

"How about next Sunday?" Henry inquired.

"I'll have to ask her, but that works with me," Jamie said.

The rest of dinner continued without talk of sex or Eddie. Jamie was glad that he wasn't hiding anymore secrets from his family. After dinner, Jamie went to Eddie's apartment. He opened the door and saw Eddie reading a book on the couch.

"Hey," Jamie greeted happily.

"Hey," Eddie said skeptically as he walked over to her. "Why are you so happy?"

"I can't be happy when I see your gorgeous face?" Jamie asked sitting down then kissing her.

Eddie returned the kiss. "You can, but you seem more happy than usual." She was still skeptical.

Jamie laughed. "Well, dinner was great."

"Did you tell your family about us?" Eddie questioned, half kidding.

"I didn't have to. They already knew," Jamie responded.

"What?"

"My grandfather overheard me telling my old man about our relationship and he passed it on to the rest of the family."

"Smart man, your grandfather," Eddie replied.

Jamie's smile grew the more he looked at Eddie. She was beautiful. He loved every part of her.

"I love you," He told her.

She returned his smile. "I love you, too."

They kissed then went to watch some TV before heading to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Excited, Reagan?" Eddie asked Jamie as they walked into the precinct arms linked together on Monday morning.

"Anxious about my new partner," Jamie told her.

"Don't be," Eddie assured him. "She'll like you."

"You sound so sure about that," Jamie said.

Eddie smiled as they reached the locker rooms. "Only because I know from experience."

Eddie went into the women's locker room leaving Jamie staring after her. Jamie entered the men's locker room smiling about what Eddie had said. He opened his locker, put his bag in, and took his shirt off.

"Reagan," some guy called in the locker room. "I hear you and Janko have a thing now."

A bunch of the guys laughed and Jamie responded, "It's more like have had a thing. We've been dating for over a month."

Hollers, wolf whistles, and congratulations' echoed across the locker room. Jamie said thanks to the people who congratulated him and told the others to settle down.

"Yes, sir, Sergeant Reagan," A few of them said in unison.

Jamie shook his head at them and continued to get changed. He walked out of the locker room and waited for Eddie to come out. She came out a few minutes later.

"Hey, did you get bombarded with questions about our relationship?" Eddie asked as they walked toward roll call.

"No," Jamie said. "But lots of hollers and wolf whistles."

Eddie smiled at him and was about to say something when...

"Janko."

Someone had called her name from behind. She turned around to see who it was.

"What's up, Sarge?" Eddie questioned.

"I need to talk to you in my office," Renzulli told her.

"Okay," Eddie said unsure. "I'll see you later, Reagan."

"Okay," Jamie said with the same tone as Eddie.

Eddie followed Renzulli to his office. Her mind was racing.

" _What did I do wrong?"_ Eddie thought. She was starting to get worried. Her heart started pounding, and she was getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. They had reached Renzulli's office and he opened the door and let her go in first. She went into the office and waited for Renzulli to come in.

"Sit down, Janko," Renzulli said gently.

She obliged and was surprised by his tone. She looked him in the eyes. Sadness radiated off of them. The feeling in the pit of her stomach grew more intense.

"What's wrong, Sarge?" She asked getting to the point right away.

Renzulli sighed. "Last night, Regetti got into a car crash. He's doing all right. The doctors said he'll make a full recovery, but he has a lot of injuries and has to be out on medical leave."

Eddie was astonished. The feeling in her stomach grew even more. "What happened? How long will he be out?"

"Some guy was being impatient behind him and tried to go around Regetti. The car changed lanes, sped up, and tried to get back in the lane. He ended up side swiping Regetti and he went spinning and crashed into the side of the road. Doctor's said he'll be fit for duty in ten to twelve weeks," Renzulli told her.

"What? That's three months!" Eddie said still astonished. "Who am I going to ride with?"

"Don't worry," Renzulli said. "I've assigned you Mark Sparrow. He's a transfer from the 2-7."

Eddie nodded. She was stunned into silence.

"You all right, Janko?"

Renzulli's voice pulled Eddie out of her thoughts. "Yeah, Sarge, just why wasn't I told about the crash last night?"

"No idea," Renzulli said. "I just found out about Regetti this morning. The Doc told me he's at Lenox Hill Hospital if you want to visit him."

Eddie nodded again.

"You're dismissed," Renzulli said. "I'm sorry, Janko." He added with sincerity in his voice.

"Thank you," Eddie said softly. She left her CO's office thinking about what was just said. She couldn't believe Regetti was in the hospital. Her partner got into a car crash and where was she? She was sleeping peacefully next to her boyfriend while Regetti was in pain in a ditch. All these things swirled in her mind while she walked to roll call.

"Hey, Eddie."

She looked up and saw Jamie. She must have had grief written all over her face for the look that showed up on his.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I'll tell you later," Eddie told him, trying to regain her composure.

Jamie nodded and they entered the roll call room.

/

Jamie noticed Eddie's sorrow, but didn't want to push her for fear of being blocked out completely. He walked out to his squad car and waited for his new partner to arrive. He watched people walk in and out of the precinct, but he wasn't really looking. He was thinking about Eddie. He hated seeing that look on her face.

"Excuse me, are you Jamison Reagan?" a voice said pulling Jamie away from his thoughts. He looked at the person who went with the voice. She was tall, African American, with shoulder length brown, wavy hair and big, brown eyes. Even though Jamie had a girlfriend, he had to admit she was attractive.

"Yeah," Jamie said coming out from his stupor. "That's me. You must be Lavender Harper." He extended his hand and she gave him a firm hand shake.

"Yeah," Lavender confirmed.

"Do you like being called Lavender?" Jamie asked.

"Well, do you like being called Jamison?" She answered with a question.

Jamie smiled. "No. Jamie's better. How about you? What's your nickname?"

"My friends and family call me Savvy. It comes from Lavy. My parents thought it was better to call me 'clever' than 'bathroom'," Lavender told him. "You can call me Savvy if you want."

Jamie gave a small laugh. "All right, ready to go?"

"Yeah," Savvy responded. "You can drive."

Jamie didn't mind to drive, but thought it was a little odd. Maybe it was, because Eddie always wanted to drive. Never the less, he got into the driver's seat, started the car, and began their tour.

"So, you transferred out of the 3-6?" Jamie questioned curious.

"Yep," Savvy said flatly. "I didn't like it over there."

Jamie was a little annoyed by her statement, but kept his voice neutral. "You think the twelfth will be better?"

Savvy sighed. "Listen, Reagan. I know you're trying to be nice, and I appreciate it, but I don't want to be friends. I want to keep our relationship completely professional, so let's keep it at pleasantries. Okay?"

Jamie was shocked into silence. Savvy sensed this and added, "Nothing personal, that's just how I work."

Jamie was annoyed again. "Well, I don't work like that. How am I supposed to trust and respect you when I know nothing about you?"

"You don't have to know anything about me to trust or respect me," Savvy said with an edge to her voice. "You can judge me by action."

Jamie bitterly chuckled. "Great argument, Counselor."

"I didn't go to law school, so cut that crap, will you?" Savvy snapped.

"Well, I did, but you shouldn't know that since we're keeping our talk to pleasantries," Jamie replied meanly.

Savvy shook her head, and remained mute. The rest of tour went on in silence. Both of them were deep in their own thoughts.

" _Cool,"_ Jamie said to himself sarcastically. _"My partner and I are fighting on our first tour together. Just what any cop wants."_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eddie and her first encounter with her partner will come in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Eddie meets her new partner in this chapter. I was tired when I was posting this, so sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy and review!

{The chapter is still taking place on Monday morning.}

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eddie walked out of the precinct. She was still devastated about Regetti. She put on a brave face so no one would see her pain. Try as she might to act normal, Jamie saw straight through her. She put off telling him about Regetti, because he had his own partner to worry about. Now, she had the same problem; dealing with a new partner. As she approached her squad car, she saw a tall, Caucasian man, with short brown hair, and brown eyes. Eddie inhaled, and then exhaled before she greeted him.

"Mark Sparrow, right?"

"Yeah," the man responded while extending his hand. "And you're Eddie Janko?"

"Yep," Eddie said, returning the shake. Then she smiled. "How many times have people asked you if you're related to Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean?"

Mark smiled as well. "Too many times. Sometimes I tell people I am, and they say, 'really?' and I have to tell them no."

Eddie's smile grew. "Well, there are worse people to be related to. Ready to hit the streets?"

"Yeah," Mark replied. "I'll drive."

"All right," Eddie unwillingly agreed. "I'll let you drive for our first tour, and then I'm taking the wheel."

"Okay," Mark said holding up his hands in defense.

They both got in the patrol car and started their tour. Eddie decided to take the initiative and start the conversation.

"How long have you been on the job?"

"About two years, you?" Mark replied.

"Same amount of time. You were over at the 2-7, right?"

"Yeah," Mark said. "I worked there since I graduated from the academy and I was unfortunately there when Kara Walsh was over there. She's back over here now, right?"

"Yeah, and I don't agree with what she did to Randy Cudder, but she's a damn good cop," Eddie said getting defensive.

"Says you," Mark muttered.

"Says a lot of people at this precinct," Eddie argued. "She took a bullet for me." Mark was starting to get on her nerves.

"Whatever," Mark said. "I hear you and the PC's son are together," he said changing the subject.

Eddie was taken aback by the abrupt change of subject, but replied anyway. "The PC's son has a name, and yes. _Jamie_ and I have been dating for a little over one month."

"You in it for the hook or is he actually good in bed?" Mark asked in a humorous tone.

That was the last straw. "Watch your mouth, Sparrow," Eddie answered fiercely.

"I'm just curious," he said innocently.

Eddie laughed darkly. "I see why you got transferred. You're a real ass."

"Hey, I'm just asking a question," Mark said agitated. "And don't bring up my transfer."

"Why? Because being an ass is why you got transferred?" Eddie asked rudely.

"You don't know anything, Janko, so be quiet," Mark retorted.

"Okay. I won't bring up your transfer as long as you don't bad mouth me, my boyfriend, or his family," Eddie responded harshly.

"Fine," he replied. "I just won't be curious."

Eddie glared at him then went to look out her window. It was just her luck that she got stuck with a guy like Sparrow while Regetti was out.

" _Only three months with this jerk,"_ Eddie thought.

/

Jamie walked out of the locker room after the quietest tour he had ever had. The crime level was its usual. The car throughout the tour was silent. You could have heard a pin drop. He was still a little angered by what Savvy had said. Never in his almost six years on the job has he ever had a partner like her.

" _It wasn't this bad with Vinny,"_ Jamie said to himself. Then he thought about it some more. _"Okay, that's debatable. Maybe they're equal."_

Jamie was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed his partner walking towards him. He had to bite his tongue.

" _Give her a chance, Reagan,"_ Jamie told himself.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize for earlier," Savvy said remorse coating her voice. "I've always had trouble being friendly and socializing and I told you that in the wrong way. I'm sorry."

Jamie frowned. "No, I should be apologizing. I reacted poorly to the whole thing. I haven't had a partner who's requested anything like that."

"I forgive you. I think you had every right to react the way you did," Savvy told him.

Jamie gave her a small smile. "Well, thanks for that." Then he added jokingly, "You know, I might forgive you if you accompanied me to get a drink."

"Thanks for the offer, Reagan, but I still would like to keep our partnership professional," she replied lightly.

"Any reason why?" Jamie asked.

She gave him a sad smile. "That's just how I work." Then she rushed, "I have to go, Reagan. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Jamie said. "See you tomorrow."

With that, Savvy left. Jamie watched her go and wondered about the sadness that was in her eyes.

" _Maybe that's why she doesn't want to be friends,"_ Jamie thought as he leaned against the wall. _"I'll convince her otherwise, though."_

Eddie came up to him in the middle of his thoughts. She looked flustered.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked. "You look upset."

"I'll tell you in the car," she said through gritted teeth and walked towards the door.

Jamie reluctantly followed her curious and nervous about what happened. They got to the car and took their seats.

"What's up, Janko?" Jamie asked worried.

"Regetti's in the hospital," she told him trying to keep her voice steady. "He was in a car crash. The guy was trying to pass Regetti, and ended up side swiping him. He went spinning, and crashed into the side of the road."

"That's horrible," Jamie said shocked and cheerless. "When did this happen?"

"Last night," Eddie said her voice cracking. "Where was I? I was sleeping without a single worry in my mind."

"Eddie," Jamie said softly. "You can't blame yourself for this."

Eddie remained silent. Jamie watched her for a few minutes then asked, "What hospital is he at?"

"Lenox Hill," Eddie replied quietly.

Jamie nodded his head, started the car, and then started to drive.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I was a little stuck with this chapter, but I got through it and I did it my way like Bon Jovi. I really hope more than one person understands that reference. Sorry for any mistakes. My parents are telling me I need to go to bed. I don't know why, though. It's summer! Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Please review!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eddie and Jamie came home from Lenox Hill Hospital laughing about a joke Regetti had told them. Regetti wasn't in that bad of shape. He had a concussion, three broken ribs, a broken arm, and lots of cuts and bruises, but he was happily talking and joking about all his injuries and Eddie's new partner. Eddie had told him and Jamie how Sparrow was a mega ass and Jamie had also told the story about his first encounter with his partner.

Eddie felt better about the whole situation with Regetti after her visit. She still had some grief, but it had reduced significantly. Though, now something else was bothering. "So do you have anything else to share about your partner?"

"No," Jamie told her as he was walking into their bedroom. "I already told you everything. She's quiet and bad at socializing, so I'm going to try and crack her out of that."

She followed him and leaned against the doorframe. "Well, you didn't tell me everything about her. Like what does she look like?"

Jamie laughed. "I see what you're getting at, and yes, I do think she looks pretty, but she's not as pretty and sexy as you." Jamie eyed her up and down.

Eddie giggled and walked toward him. "Be serious, Reagan."

"I am serious," Jamie said smiling and lacing his fingers with hers. "She looks nice and some other guy would be lucky to have her, but not me. I have the one person I want, and I'm very lucky to have her."

Eddie smiled. "Damn straight."

Jamie laughed, kissed her, and then asked, "What about your partner?"

Eddie's face fell. "There's nothing else to say about him. He's so rude," then she started ranting. "I mean, he's sassy, and sticks to his opinions like they're his life line, and he's annoyingly sarcastic. If he wasn't such a jerk, I think his remarks might actually be funny."

Jamie covered his mouth to hide his smile. Eddie scowled at him. "Why are you smiling?"

"Well," Jamie said amused. "Besides him being a jerk, he sounds like you."

Eddie gawked at him and untangled her hand. "How could you say something like that? I am not rude or-"

"Eddie," Jamie interrupted. "You're not rude or anything like that, but you are sassy, and opinionated, _and_ sarcastic."

"Like you're a saint?" Eddie retorted. "You always have to put in your two-sense, acting like its god's word."

Jamie grimaced at her. Eddie pursed her lips. "Okay. So that was harsh, I'm sorry, but, please, just don't compare me to Sparrow."

"Okay," Jamie agreed. "But give him a chance. Harper and I didn't really start off on the right foot, but I think she'll turn out to be pretty okay."

"Except Harper didn't accuse you of having other motives to date me," Eddie said sharply.

Jamie sighed and sat down on the bed. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. If I were anyone else's son that wouldn't happen to you."

"It's not your fault, Jamie," Eddie assured sitting down next to him. "I don't care that your old man's the PC. It will never change the reason why I'm here."

Jamie gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

Eddie nodded. "You'd say the same thing to me." She kissed him and it grew fiercely passionate within a few minutes. Their shirts were off in less, and eventually they made it all the way in bed where the rest of their clothes came off.

/

Jamie thought about his campaign to make Savvy become comfortable with him while he was changing in the locker room before tour. He assumed that Savvy didn't want to share things and be open, because of her poor mingling. He decided that to best way to break her awkwardness was to tell her about himself and ask her questions. He would be casual with his questions, so she wouldn't suspect anything. He thought about that, and concluded that she would probably figure out what he was doing. She most likely lives up to her nickname.

He gave it a try, though. Savvy seemed suspicious, but didn't say anything. Jamie understood that as an invitation to continue his plan. This continued until Thursday. They had just finished their meal break.

"I noticed you don't wear a ring," Jamie said as he started the car.

"Yeah," Savvy replied rubbing her ring finger. "I take it off my hand while I'm on duty. I don't want to lose it." She put her hand up toward her neck and pulled out a necklace. "I keep it around my neck," she added.

Jamie glanced at the two rings on the chain, and then returned his eyes to the road. The one ring was a plain gold ban. The other one was also a gold ban, but had a circular diamond in the center.

"It's beautiful," Jamie told her.

"Thanks," Savvy said.

"How long have you been married?" Jamie asked.

"Five years," Savvy said. "Cole proposed to me right before I went into the academy."

" _Good,"_ Jamie thought. _"She's starting to open up more."_

"I'm guessing he's very supportive of you?" Jamie questioned.

"Yes, he is," Savvy answered.

"It's good to have someone like that in your life," Jamie said.

Savvy smiled. "I love Cole, and I'm lucky to have him, but he's nothing compared to what you have."

"What do you mean?"

Savvy chuckled. "I mean that everyone in your family is in law enforcement, including your significant other. You have so much support."

Jamie smiled. That was the first time he had heard her laugh. "Yeah, I do have a lot of support."

"I also noticed that I have another person who's supporting me," Savvy said giving him a knowing look.

Jamie smirked. "How long have you noticed?"

"Tuesday," Savvy responded. "It was pretty obvious what you were doing."

"You definitely live up to your nickname," Jamie informed her. "Why did you let me keep going if you knew what I was doing?"

Savvy sighed. "I thought, 'what's the harm?', and I've only know a few people who were willing to get to know me. I hate to say it, but I appreciated what you were doing."

"You're welcome," Jamie said. "The big question is; are you willing to go out to drinks with me tonight?"

Savvy scrunched her nose. "Couple more tours together, then maybe," she joked.

Jamie laughed. "You're not that bad, Harper."

Savvy smiled. "I was thinking the same thing about you, Reagan."

Jamie smiled as well and they continued their tour on a much better note than their first one.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hope I'm doing a good job with Savvy. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while. I've been busy, I like to procrastinate, and I was stuck with this chapter, so yeah. This chapter is longer than any other chapter, so yay! If any one watches NCIS, there is a scene I 'borrowed'. Sorry for any mistakes. I always post at night, so I'm tired and don't really feel like proof reading. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods or NCIS. Both belong to CBS.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

While Jamie's first week with his new partner was starting to shine brighter, Eddie's was thunder storming. On Tuesday, Mark allowed Eddie to drive. After fifteen minutes, Mark told her to stop driving, so he wouldn't die. That turned into a huge fight, and Eddie won that battle, and continued to drive. On Wednesday, Mark rushed to the driver's seat after roll call. Eddie didn't argue, but glared at him and remained silent for all of tour.

"I'm surprised you haven't commented on my driving," Mark told Eddie an hour into tour on Thursday.

"Keep talking, and maybe I will," Eddie responded harshly.

"Are you always this cold?" Mark asked annoyed.

"One more word, and I'll kick your-" Eddie started.

"12-Clark, domestic disturbance at 513 West 48th Street, Apartment 4B," the radio interrupted.

Eddie grabbed her radio. "Central show us responding."

Mark drove the car to the address. Eddie led the way up the stairs to apartment 4B. She knocked on the door.

"Police."

There was no response, so Mark tried.

"Police, please open the door."

They waited a few more minutes, then Eddie tried the door. It was locked. Then she asked, "You hear anything?"

"No," Mark said. "It might have been a prank-" Then, they heard a shotgun pump from behind the door.

"Get down!" Mark yelled and pulled Eddie by the hand away from the door.

BOOM!

Some one shot a hole through the door, then a man's voice screamed, "Get the hell away from me!"

Mark and Eddie pulled out their weapons, then Mark hollered back at the man, "Sir, this is the police! Drop your weapon!"

"I don't-wait your the police?" the man asked confused.

Eddie looked at Mark with raised eyebrows, then said, "Yes, we're the police. Did you not hear us knock on he door and say, 'police'?"

"No," the man said apologetic. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." Then, there was a clatter as something hit the floor. Eddie and Mark still had their weapons drawn as they peered into the hole. The man had dropped his gun, and was holding his hands out in front of him. He smiled nervously. "I know some people who aren't the friendliest."

"We're coming in," Eddie announced.

"Fine by me," the man replied.

Mark reached his hand into the hole, unlocked the door, and opened it. The pair cautiously made their way over to the man.

"What's your name?" Mark asked.

The man frowned. "Carter Smith. Are you going to arrest me?"

"Well, you did try to blow our heads off," Eddie told him.

"I didn't know you guys were the police," he said apprehensively. "Come on. Can't you spare me?"

Mark shook his head, put his gun away, took out his cuffs, and walked toward the man. "Nope. You tried to assault two police officers. Now, put your hands behind your back. Carter Smith, you're under arrest for assault with a deadly weapon."

Carter shook his head and obeyed the commands. Mark cuffed him and read him his rights. After he was done, a women's voice said, "Wait, don't arrest him."

Eddie and Mark looked up in alarm.

"Who are you? Is there anyone else in this apartment?" Eddie asked.

"His wife, Sarah Smith, and no," she informed them. "You can't arrest him. You have no reason to be here in the first place."

"We got called here for a domestic disturbance, Mrs. Smith," Mark said pushing Carter out the door. "This was the apartment dispatch gave us. If you have a problem with that, then come down to the twelfth precinct, and make a complaint. Right now is not the right time or place to be accusing us of making an ill-arrest." With that Mark went out the door leaving Sarah speechless. Eddie followed Mark out a little surprised by his statement. She was thinking the same thing he was when that woman said they couldn't arrest the guy who tried to shoot them.

The trio walked down the stairs in silence. When he got to he car, Mark put Carter in the back. Eddie spoke up. "Hey, what you said in there-"

"Was a little mean?" Mark said. "I know, but sometimes people need to hear the truth harshly. The truth hurts."

Now Eddie was rendered speechless, and just stared at Mark. How could the guy she despised so much actually be comparable to her?

"Why are you staring at me?" Mark asked suspiciously.

Eddie blinked a few times. "It's just that what you said was something I would have said."

Mark gave her a small smile. "Yeah, my wife says we're pretty much the same person."

Eddie's eye widened. "You're married?"

"Yes, I'm married," Mark said irritated. "and I have a daughter."

"Okay," Eddie said shocked.

Mark shook his head. "I know why you're surprised. When I think about it, I was a little callous when we first met, so I'm sorry about the comment I made. I was curious. I just asked you that question in the wrong way."

"Why did you even ask?" Eddie questioned.

Mark shrugged. "I just wanted to know what type of person I was partnered with. There are a lot of rumors about the two of you."

Eddie nodded. The rumors didn't surprise her, but they still hurt. "I'm guessing one of those rumors is that I'm dating Jamie for the hook?" she inquired.

"Yeah," Mark answered. "but only a few people think that."

"Including you?" Eddie pressed.

Mark frowned, and turned away. Eddie sighed. "Whatever, Sparrow. Let's just process this guy." She opened her car door, sat down, and then closed it. Mark mirrored her with his car door. As they drove to the precinct, silence coated the car.

After Eddie and Mark processed their collar, they went back on tour. The car was still quiet. A few hours later, they called for meal break. The pair sat mute eating their lunches.

"I don't know," Mark said breaking the silence.

"What don't you know?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know about you and Reagan," Mark told her. "I mean, I don't know you that well, so I don't know if you're in it for the hook or not."

Eddie looked at him and saw his innocence. "Well, I'm not in it for the hook," she started. "Jamie and I were partners before we started dating. In one of the first weeks we started riding together, he told me he would never use the hook he has, because he would never learn from his mistakes that way. His _hook_ was the one who taught him to take responsibility for his actions. I admired Jamie for that, and I still do. Jamie's one of the only people I trust with everything and anything. He really cares."

Mark nodded. "It sounds like you care about him, too."

"I do," Eddie said. "I love Jamie."

"Well, I'm sorry for thinking otherwise," Mark apologized.

Eddie shrugged. "One of the risks of dating the PC's son. I knew all of them when I decided to date Jamie, and they didn't stop me, and won't ever stop me."

Mark grinned. "Jamie sounds like a lucky guy."

"That's what I tell him," Eddie said returning the smile. "What about your better half?"

"Sharon and I have been married for six years. We tied the knot right after college. Well, undergraduate school. She continued into graduate school. Nine months after the wedding Melody was born," Mark said. "I took care of her while Sharon was at school. She graduated about a year ago."

"What does she do?" Eddie inquired. She was actually intrigued.

"She's a therapist," Mark informed her.

"I'm guessing it's hard to get things past her?"

"Yeah."

"Melody's five?" Eddie asked, doing the math.

"Yep. She's turning six on February 27th," Mark said with glee in his eyes.

Eddie smiled. "It must be nice being a parent."

"It is," Mark clarified. "It's hard work, but it's all worth it in the end. Why are you asking? You and Reagan thinking about it?"

" _No_ ," Eddie emphasized. "I was just wondering. I am not ready to have a kid. Maybe later in life."

"Okay," Mark said.

The two fell into a comfortable silence. Eddie was deep in thought.

 _"Are we getting along? He seems okay, but I don't know."_

"You know, I think you're sensitive," Mark told Eddie pulling her out of her thoughts.

"What?" Eddie asked confused.

"You're sensitive. You made a big deal about the comment I made when it wasn't that bad," Mark said.

"I think you're still an ass," Eddie said flatly.

Mark gave a small laugh. "I'm okay with you thinking that."

Eddie rolled her eyes and continued eating her lunch.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hope I did my math right. If I didn't, it doesn't really matter. I'll try to update sooner. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Updated sooner. Sorry for any mistakes.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jamie walked out of the locker room after tour. He had enjoyed his tour with Savvy. He thought she was a very interesting person. He liked her. He just hope she felt the same way. He leaned against the wall and waited for Eddie.

"You Jamie Reagan?" a voice asked pulling Jamie out of his thoughts.

Jamie looked up and saw a man approaching him. "Yeah," he responded.

"Mark Sparrow," the man said holding out his hand. "I'm Eddie's-"

"Partner," Jamie finished, shaking Mark's hand, and narrowing his eyes.

Mark gave a nervous smile. "Yes, I am. I just came over to say thanks."

Jamie furrowed his eyebrows. "For what?"

"For telling Eddie to give me a chance," Mark told. "If you hadn't told her to, I don't think she would have."

Jamie blinked. "It was just a suggestion. Usually, she doesn't take my advice."

"You give her less credit than she's worth," Mark said. "From what she says, you're pretty important to her."

Jamie gawked at him. _"This is weird,"_ Jamie thought. _"I barely know this guy, and he's telling me about my girlfriend."_

"I gotta go," Mark said. "Thanks, again, Reagan." He smiled at Jamie, then left.

Jamie stared after him. He was pretty confused, but thought about his first encounter with Mark Sparrow. He seemed nice enough, but he could definitely see a guy like that making the rude comment he did. Maybe it was his demeanor that made Jamie think that.

"Hey," Eddie greeted Jamie a few minutes later.

"Hey," Jamie greeted back.

"You all right?" Eddie asked. "You seem a little disoriented."

"I'm fine," Jamie said putting his arm around her and smiling. "How was tour?" Jamie added before she could investigate more.

Eddie looked at him suspiciously, but answered the question anyway as they walked toward the door. "Good. Sparrow and I seem to be getting along a little better."

"That's good," Jamie said. He decided to not tell her about his and Mark's little conversation.

"How was your tour?" Eddie asked.

"Mine was good. Savvy's coming around," Jamie told her. "She's pretty cool, and married by the way." Jamie's smile grew.

Eddie grinned as they made it to the car. "Yeah, Sparrow's married, too."

"Good to know."

Eddie's grin broadened as she got into the car.

/

The next day Jame and Savvy continued to get to know each other. Their tour was full of talking and laughing, something Jamie had missed while he was partnered with Renzulli. Renzulli was a laugh, but it was different with him than it was with Eddie or Savvy.

"So on our first tour together, you said you didn't like the 3-6. Why is that?" Jamie inquired.

Savvy frowned. "I shouldn't have said I didn't like it over there. I loved it there. I was there since I graduated from the academy. It's just my last six months there that I had problems." She took a deep breath before she continued, "In my freshman year of high school I made best friends with this girl who was bad at socializing like me. Her name was Christine. She liked being called Chris. Anyway, we went through high school, college, and the academy together. She ended up going to the 4-2. We were still friends, though. We stayed best friends for more than ten years. You remember that cop that was hit by the train about eight months ago?" she asked pausing in her story.

"Yeah, she was arguing with a guy, and he pushed her onto the tracks, and she got run over. That...that was..." Jamie couldn't bring himself to say it.

Savvy closed her eyes, and nodded. She opened them, and confirmed with words. "Yeah, that was Chris. I was on meal break when her boyfriend called me, and told me. I was devastated. My best friend was just gone. It took me a while to stop crying. I pushed everyone away. The guy who pushed her was caught, but I was still angry. I got violent with the perps. After I punched one perp in the face, and broke his nose, my partner had enough. He reported me to our CO. The boss told me to see a shrink, so I told him I'd see my personal one. I have appointments with her every week, but I kept canceling them, because I didn't want to talk. I went to her, and she helped, but being around the precinct was weird. It felt like no one liked me, including my partner. He wouldn't talk to me. I tried to get through to him, but nothing worked. I accepted it for a while, then I was done. I couldn't deal with my partner or anyone else there, so I put in for a transfer. Now, I'm here. That's why I wanted to keep our partnership professional. I don't think I could live with losing another friend to the job." She looked at Jamie with big, sad eyes.

Jamie felt like he was hollow. "I'm sorry." That was all he could say.

"Thanks," Savvy whispered.

"I..um...can relate to you," Jamie said sadly. "My brother, Joe, was a cop, and he was shot and killed about seven years ago. He was my best friend as well as my brother."

"Was the killer caught?" Savvy asked.

"Yeah," Jamie said. "About two years later."

Savvy sighed, and gave him a somber smile. "At least he was caught."

"Yeah," Jamie agreed. A gloomy silence fell over the car. Jamie was thinking about Joe. All the good and bad times. He couldn't believe it was seven years since his brother died. Sometimes it felt like just yesterday. Other times it felt like centuries ago.

"I realized that I was doing the same thing my old partner did to me to you," Savvy said after a few more minutes of silence. "I told myself to not be that person. If I was taught anything by mother, it was to be nice to people."

Jamie nodded. "Well, if Joe's death taught me anything, it was that the people around you want to help you. They care about you, and they may even be hurting just like you."

Savvy bit her lip. "That's what my therapist told me." Then she smiled. "You could be a shrink, Reagan."

Jamie laughed. "Yeah, I'd be a great shrink," he said sarcastically.

"I think you would," Savvy said sincere.

Jamie smiled at her, then turned his attention back to the road.

/

"You know how partners go out for beers?" Mark asked Eddie as they turned a corner while they were on patrol.

"Yeah," Eddie said looking out the passenger window, not really listening.

"Well, do you want to go out for beers after tour today?" Mark asked bored.

"Not really," Eddie replied. "Why are you asking? You don't sound like you really want to go."

"I don't," Mark confessed. "My wife said since we're 'getting along' that we should go out for beers."

Eddie smiled. "You always listen to your wife?"

"She knows when I don't," Mark said. "And it's easier."

Eddie's smile grew. "I'll go out for beers with you if you let me drive."

Mark scoffed. "No way. I want to go home to my kid tonight."

Eddie rolled her eyes. "One day, I will drive again for the whole tour. That day is the day I go out for beers with you."

"Whatever, Janko," Mark said smiling. "You know you remind me a little of my old partner."

"I guess that's a compliment," Eddie remarked.

"Yeah," Mark said. "I liked it over there at the 2-7."

"Why'd you leave?" Eddie pried. "Or did you not have a choice?"

"I didn't have a choice," Mark said. "I got a new CO. He was one of my friends. All the power went to his head, and he started bossing everyone around. One day, I got really fed up with all his crap, and I told him that to his face. I got suspended for a week and transferred here."

"Wow," Eddie said surprised. "One week? What did you say?"

"Something along the lines of, 'you're a tyrant, not a boss...you don't deserve to be a CO or a sergeant...you suck at both,'," Mark said nonchalantly. "He was really mad. I swear there was steam coming out of his ears."

Eddie grinned. "That sucks."

"You say that sucks, but you're smiling," Mark said. "Anyway, I don't really care what happened to me. It just feels like I left everyone at the precinct. I got out the easy way while everyone else is still getting tortured by him."

"I wouldn't call getting suspended and transferred the easy way out," Eddie argued.

"It might now be the easy way out, but it's a way out," Mark said.

"You can't blame yourself," Eddie assured. "You didn't ask to be transferred, and it sounds like you were trying to stand up to him. Sometimes people need someone else to take the initiative, so they can follow."

Mark chuckled. "So instead of being related to Jack Sparrow, I'm Katniss Everdeen, leading a resistance."

Eddie groaned. "I'm not going to comfort people or give advice anymore," she declared. "Because people come up with smartass replies and ignore it anyway."

"Like I tell my daughter," Mark responded. "It's the thought that counts."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I'm getting bored with this story, so a few more chapters, and then the end. I am much more excited to write my new story than this one, but I need to finish this one.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in three weeks! I've been away where there is no Internet. Now, I'm back! I want to finish this story. I'm really excited for the new one that I am going to write. This is the second to last chapter. The last chapter will probably be up later today or 2AM tomorrow. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the delay! Sorry for any mistakes as well! Please review!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day, Jamie and Savvy were walking their beat. It was a nice, sunny day, so walking wasn't bad. The tour had been pretty quiet.

"My feet hurt," Savvy stated.

Jamie raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "We just had meal break, where we we're just sitting."

"I know," Savvy said. "I need to see the doctor, because the same foot that I broke in middle school is hurting."

"Better you than me," Jamie told her.

"What you don't like the doctor?" Savvy asked amused.

"When I was younger going to the doctor meant getting a shot or getting checked out about swallowing something, so it's not my favorite place to be," Jamie concluded.

"Swallowing something?"

"I loved swallowing things when I was a kid," Jamie answered.

Savvy snickered. Jamie smiled, and said, "Yeah, laugh, but that's why I don't like the doctor's."

The radio crackled to life. "12-David, armed robbery at 210 East 35th Street, Apartment 3A."

"Central show us responding," Jamie said into the radio.

"Hey, that's right around the corner," Savvy said running off.

"Harper wait!" Jamie exclaimed. "Harper! Savvy!" But it was too late. She was already around the corner.

 _"Damn it!"_ Jamie thought, and he ran off after her.

"12-David responding on foot," Jamie talked into the radio.

Jamie rounded the corner, and saw his partner waiting for him at a door. Jamie sped up.

"What took you so long?" Savvy asked a little annoyed.

Jamie gave her a sour face. "When you decided to respond on foot, someone had to call it in."

"Okay," Savvy said. "Let's just go." She pulled out her weapon, and entered the building. Jamie did the same as her. The pair walked up the stairs looking for any suspicious activity. They reached apartment 3A and saw that the door was cracked open. Jamie looked inside and saw nothing that was alarming, so he entered, and checked behind the door. Savvy followed him in, and checked the rest of the rooms. Everywhere was clear. They walked back into the living room.

"It definitely looks like someone robbed this place," Savvy stated looking around at the trashed room. Books were thrown off the shelves. Pots and pans were carelessly left on the floor. Papers were everywhere, covering every inch of the floor.

"Yeah," Jamie agreed then something caught his eye. A speck of red on the wall. He started to walk toward it when he tripped on the uneven floor. Savvy caught him.

"Hey, take it easy, clumsy," Savvy joked.

"Sorry," Jamie said then he turned around and looked at the floor. "I tripped on-wait." Jamie noticed that two feet of the flooring was not even under the carpet. He lifted the carpet up and found a trap door.

Savvy had watched him do all these things. "If my gut's right, then I know what's in there."

"Well," Jamie said. "The only way we can find out is if we open it." Jamie squatted, grabbed the hatch, and opened it. The trap door revealed to be holding marijuana.

"My guess was right," Savvy announced.

"And so was mine," a voice from behind them said. Jamie and Savvy turned around. There were two men with guns, and both guns were pointed toward Jamie and Savvy. "Don't try and go for your weapons, or we'll blow your heads off," the man on the left added. "Take their weapons," he directed toward his goon. The man did what he was told, and took the officers' weapons.

"This is how it's gonna go," the man in the middle said. "You're going to-"

"Not listen to you," Savvy interrupted and plopped herself right next to Jamie on the floor.

Jamie wanted to scream, _"What the hell are you doing, Harper?!"_ , but he kept his mouth shut, hoping his partner knew what she was doing.

The man went red. "If you want to go home tonight, you will."

"What if I don't want to go home tonight?" Savvy asked seriously, then she reached her arm around Jamie. She put her hand into his right pocket, and was trying to pull out his phone. Jamie realized what she was doing and helped her distract the guy.

"Then, I can end your life right now," the man said irritated.

"Well, we want to live we just don't want to go home tonight," Jamie said.

"What?" the man asked confused.

Savvy had gotten Jamie's phone, and quietly placed it on the floor behind him, and sent a text, then she said, "You're not the brightest, are you?"

The man walked toward her and put the gun to her head. "Stop talking or your brains will be splattered on the wall."

Savvy covered her face and started sobbing. "Please don't kill me. I'm married. I have a kid. Please!"

Then, she grabbed a book and hit him hard in the head. The other man didn't have time to react, Jamie was already on top of him. Savvy jumped on the ring leader, and threw him on his back. Jamie and Savvy had a brawl with the men for a few minutes before they finally overpowered the men. Jamie and Savvy pulled out their cuffs, and read the guys their rights. By then Eddie and Mark showed up.

"Why'd you text? It seems like you don't need help," Eddie joked.

"Precaution," Savvy replied.

Eddie smiled. "You two okay?"

"Yeah," Jamie assured. "Thanks to my partner." He patted Savvy on the arm.

"I'm just glad it worked," Savvy said setting the perp down by the door. "I had doubts."

"Wait," Jamie said putting his man down next to hers. "You've never done that before?"

"Nope," Savvy said nonchalantly. Jamie gawked at her, not sure if to scream at her or be proud of her.

Eddie laughed at Jamie's face. "Sounds like one hell of a story. I would like to hear it."

"How about over drinks tonight?" Savvy asked her.

"Sounds great," Eddie responded.

Mark gave her a fake hurt face. "So you go out to drinks with your boyfriend's partner, but not your actual partner?"

"The difference between you and her, is that I like her," Eddie jabbed.

Jamie and Savvy snickered while Mark shook his head. "You're unbelievable, Janko."

Eddie smiled. "Is it okay if Sparrow comes?" she asked Savvy.

"Yeah," Savvy said. "Are you married?"

"Yeah, and I have a daughter. Why?" Mark inquired perplexed.

"Is your wife a therapist?" Savvy continued, ignoring Mark's question.

"She is," Mark told her.

"She's my therapist," Savvy said.

"Small world," Jamie concluded.

"Yes, it is," Eddie agreed just as CSU, the detectives, and other officers showed up.

The four officers had their statements taken and were allowed to continue on with their tours. At the end of tour, they clocked out, and hit the bar. Jamie payed for the first round.

"You know," Jamie said after handing out the beers. "I'm glad you did what you did today, Harper. It proved that you really don't need to take a test to be a criminal."

The three laughed. "You're welcome," Savvy replied.

"Hey," Eddie said. "You're leaving Sparrow and me in the dark. Tell us about this arrest."

"Yeah," Mark agreed. "I would like to hear this thrilling tale."

Eddie turned to Mark. "Thrilling tale?"

"When you have kids you have to get creative," Mark answered. "Now, let's hear this story."

Eddie and Mark glued their eyes to Jamie and Savvy. Jamie and Savvy told the story, and the rest of the night continued with telling stories about funny and funky arrest. Later that night Jamie and Eddie went back to Jamie's place.

"Savvy seems cool, and reliable," Eddie told him as she changed her clothes. "I'm glad she's your partner."

Jamie watched her as she took her shirt off. "Yeah, but I'm more glad someone else is my partner." Jamie wrapped his arms around Eddie's shoulders.

Eddie giggled. "Don't we have to go to mass tomorrow?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves tonight," Jamie whispered as he kissed her neck.

Eddie smirked. "Well, in that case, you're wearing too many clothes."

Eddie reached down, unbuckled Jamie's pants, and pulled them down. Then, she pulled off his shirt. Her hands caressed his bare chest. "So much better," she said. Jamie smiled, and kissed her fiercely, craving every part of her. They sank down to the bed, and enjoyed the rest of their night.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Last chapter. Yay! I hope everyone has enjoyed this story. I would like to thank everyone who has read and/or reviewed for this story. All the reviews are lovely. It's nice to know that people enjoy my stories. Thank you all so much and enjoy this chapter! Sorry that it's late. I've had internet connection problems at my home. It's all good now. Sorry for any mistakes!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jamie parked the car outside of his father's and grandfather's house the next day. He looked over at Eddie, who was staring up at the house, looking nauseous.

"You okay, Eddie?" Jamie asked her.

"Um," she looked down at her hands. "I'm just nervous." Then she looked at Jamie. "Not everyday I have dinner with the PC, or worse, my boyfriend's family."

Jamie gave her a small smile. "You'll do fine, Janko. You've already met Danny, Erin, Nicky, and my dad. Then, you met Pop at church."

"Yeah, but I only met them at work, besides Henry," Eddie argued. "Not at a gathering."

Jamie chuckled. "A gathering? What are you being creative like Sparrow?"

Eddie smiled, and hit his chest lightly. "You're not helping." Then, she looked back up at the house again.

Jamie sighed. "All right, then." Then, he got out of the car, closed the door behind him, walked around the car, and opened her door. "Come on out, Janko."

Eddie took a deep breath, and stepped out of the car. Jamie closed the door behind her, and grabbed her hand.

"Now, the worst thing that can happen is that they don't like you," Jamie told her. "But that is very unlikely, because it's hard not to like you. We are going to walk in there, and I'll introduce you to the family. Is that clear?"

Eddie looked at Jamie, kissed him on the lips, answered, "Yes, sir, Sergeant Reagan," then she walked toward the house with a smile on her face.

Jamie stood there for a second, surprised with what just happened. He turned around, and saw Eddie standing a few feet away.

"Are you coming, Reagan?" Eddie asked still smiling. "I think it would be a little tacky if I showed up without my Reagan."

Jamie smirked, walked over to her, and grabbed her hand. "Let's do this."

/

"Hey," Jamie greeted Erin, Linda, and Nicky when he entered the kitchen. "Who's Dad on the phone with, and where's everyone else?"

"Hey, Jamie," Erin replied. "I think it's the mayor. Danny's going to be late. Jack and Sean are outside. Pop's out with them."

"Okay. Explains why it's a heated argument," Jamie said. He and Eddie had walked pass Frank, who was in the living room, when he was on the phone.

"How are you, Eddie?" Erin asked. Everyone in the room directed their attention to Eddie.

"I'm good. Thanks," Eddie responded. "How are you?"

Erin sighed while chopping up vegetables. "Tired. I had a long week at work. The star witness in my case decided it was a good idea to smoke pot, and got himself busted. Now, the defense is trying to discredit the witness, and declare a miss trial."

"How much marijuana did he have on him?" Jamie asked incredulously.

"10 grams," Erin said. "It also doesn't help that the defense's client is getting charged with possession of marijuana and DUI."

Jamie shook his head. "That's tough."

"Yeah, but enough about my problems," Erin declared. "Can you toss the salad, Jamie?" she added.

"Yeah," Jamie agreed.

"Need any help from me?" Eddie asked.

"No. You're our guest. We're not going to make you work," Linda told her. "By the way, I'm Linda, Danny's wife. Apparently, Jamie's bad introductions," she added while stirring a pot.

"Jamie's bad at a lot of things," Eddie said nonchalantly.

The three women snorted with laughter. Jamie shook his head. "Ha, ha, ha. Funny, Janko."

Eddie gave him a big smile. "I don't mind helping."

"Cool, can you butter the bread sticks?" Nicky said enthusiastically.

"Yep," Eddie responded. Eddie set to work on the task she was granted.

"So, Eddie," Erin said after a few minutes. "Does Jamie still talk in his sleep?"

"Yes. I wake up in the middle of the night, and he's just mumbling on about something," Eddie confirmed.

"Aw. Uncle Jamie's a sleep talker," Nicky crooned.

"Thanks, for talking about me in front of me," Jamie said sarcastically.

"We love you, Jamie," Erin told him. The other three women laughed, and continued chit-chatting.

When the quintet finished making dinner, Linda called in Henry, Jack, and Sean, while Erin got Frank. Eddie was introduced to Henry, Jack, and Sean. Everyone sat down around the table. Eddie was sat in between Jamie and Henry. After Danny showed up, grace was said, and everyone dug into their food.

"Eddie, has Jamie ever told you the story of him finding out he's allergic to olives?" Danny asked with a smile after everyone had food on their plates.

"No, I have not heard that story," Eddie said.

Jamie groaned. "Really, Danny?"

"Yes, Jamie," Danny told him. "So one day, when Jamie was six, he decided to try an olive. He chewed it, then spit it out on the floor. Then, Mom finds it and starts interrogating us about. You know, 'Who left it there?' and stuff like that. Then she goes and finds Jamie in the bathroom, naked, and covered from head to toe in toothpaste. She yells at him, and asked him why he's covered in toothpaste, and he says, 'I wanted the red spots to be minty fresh. I thought toothpaste would make them feel better.'"

Everyone at the table was double-up in laughter. Even Jamie had a small smile on his face.

"I have no idea why I thought toothpaste would help the hives," Jamie said.

Eddie smiled. "That reminds me of the guy at the diner."

"Sounds like there's a story there," Erin commented.

Jamie groaned, again. "Are you all just going to tell embarrassing stories of me?"

"That's what we do when you invite your girlfriend over for the first time," Danny told him.

"Yeah, and we see how all those relationships ended," Jamie muttered.

"You were always able to find a new girlfriend," Nicky said, then she turned to Eddie. "Let's hear your story, Eddie."

Eddie smiled and launched into the story of the guy at the diner. To Jamie's dislike the rest of dinner was spent telling embarrassing tales about him.

/

"Dinner was fun," Eddie said as her and Jamie were laying in bed. "I think I might go to more of those things."

"I wouldn't mind if you did," Jamie agreed, kissing her neck.

Eddie giggled. "It seems like you wouldn't mind anything as long as I was there."

Jamie looked at her. "It all depends on the situation."

Eddie looked at him, and stroked his cheek. "Two years. Two years it took us to finally admit we had feelings for each other. We had a good run as partners, and I'm glad that we've made this relationship work."

Jamie smiled. "I'm glad that we made it work, too. I've loved every minute. I love you."

Eddie smiled as well. "I love you, too."

The couple kissed, said goodnight, and went to sleep. As they drifted off to sleep, they both thought about the many more days to come.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hope everyone enjoyed this story! Don't worry. There are more stories in this collection. Please review!


End file.
